As is well known, coin acceptance and collection systems are utilized in a wide variety of applications, including vending machines, telephones, etc. In a typical system, counting of coins or tokens is accomplished by passing the coins over a switch or other circuit control means located along the path of the falling coins. Actuation of the circuit control or switch means generates a credit in the amount of the traversing coin. When sufficient credit is accumulated, the vending cycle may be initiated to bring about delivery of selected commodities to the customer.
A significant problem with vending machines is theft. One of the more popular and insidious techniques that has evolved with the transition from purely mechanical to electromechanical vending machines involves the pouring or squirting of liquids, such as salt water, into the coin chute. This technique is known as "salting" and it is frequently implemented using a plastic squeeze bottle having a long spout such as familiar plastic mustard and ketchup dispensers or water bottles employed by cyclists. In other instances, a thin plastic tube attached to the squeeze bottle which is then inserted into the coin slot to circumvent any barriers or other protective devices.
When liquid is squirted into the coin chute of a typical vending machine, the liquid flows by gravity along the descending coin chute and sprays over the coin receiving, counting and credit mechanisms thereby shorting their related circuits and generally damaging the apparatus. On occasion, if the thief is lucky, such shorting may cause a machine to "jack pot", i.e., vend one or more times or even until all merchandise is vended. In still other instances the shorted circuits may cause money to be dispensed through the change or coin return mechanism, depending on the nature of the coin receiving mechanism.
Another significant problem with vending machines is vandalism. A popular form of vandalism includes packing or stuffing the coin chute with a blocking element such as a wad of paper, a slug, a straw, etc. In many instances, this type of vandalism can completely disable the vending machine without the operators knowledge thereby decreasing revenue of the operator.
Accordingly, there is a need for a coin/token chute that averts jamming and that diverts corruptive liquid from coin/token acceptance mechanisms.